My Niece
by Uchiha Cesa
Summary: "Sasuke, temani Hachi main, ya?"/'Aduh... Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan anak ini'/"Sasuke-jii, boleh minta pantat?"/'BRUGH'/Paman yang cuek dan keponakan yang polos. Cerita sederhana tentang dua karakter yang berlawanan sifat namun saling menyayangi. Read & Review, please?


**Disclaimer : Naruto and All Characters is belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is mine.**

**Genre : Family & Little bit Humor.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Characters, Original Character, Typo(s), Gak Jelas, Bahasa Nggak Baku, etc.**

**Summary : **

"_Sasuke, temani Hachi main, ya?"/'Aduh... Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan anak ini?'/"Sasuke-_jii_, boleh minta pantat?"/'BRUGH'/Paman yang cuek dan keponakan yang polos. Cerita sederhana tentang dua karakter yang berlawanan sifat namun saling menyayangi._

* * *

**My Niece**

**By**

**Uchiha Cesa**

* * *

**Otogakure**

.

"Wah... anak kecil masih tidur." Ucap wanita paruh baya yang sedang membuka horden kamar anak bungsunya.

_SRAAAK_

Matahari yang rakus untuk memperluas wilayah kekuasaannya, menerobos dengan kilat memasuki ruang kamar pemuda yang masih berlayar di alam mimpinya. Sinarnya yang sudah memanas mulai mengetuk kelopak mata pemuda itu. Membuatnya berjengit dan dahinya berkerut. Sudah mulai bangun, tampaknya.

"Aaargh... _Kaa_-_san_... Silau..." geram pemuda yang mulai menggosok-gosok matanya. Dan sedetik kemudian, kelopak itu memperlihatkan matanya yang masih merah. _Onyx-_nya menangkap sang ibu yang tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Ini sudah siang, Sasuke. Tidak baik tidur terlalu lama. Sekarang, coba kau mandi." Suruh Mikoto dengan nada lembut. Mikoto berlalu dari hadapannya. Pergi dari kamar anaknya. Tapi, sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, ia berbalik kembali menghadap Sasuke. "Sarapan sudah _Kaa_-_san_ siapkan." Setelah berucap seperti itu, Mikoto pun menutup pintu kamar puteranya.

Sasuke yang masih merasa mengantuk sebenarnya ingin sekali kembali ke dalam selimutnya. Tapi matahari sekarang benar-benar mengganggunya. Sinarnya yang panas dan menerpa langsung tubuhnya membuat Sasuke mau tak mau harus beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Meregangkan otot-ototnya agar tidak kaku lagi, ia pun mengambil handuk yang berada di sudut kamar dan tujuannya kali ini adalah kamar mandi.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke mengusap rambut _dark blue-_nya yang masih sangat basah dengan handuk biru. Saat akan memegang kenop pintu kamarnya, baju putihnya ditarik seseorang. Sasuke pun menoleh dan mendapati anak perempuan berumur lima tahun berambut hitam panjang dengan iris _onyx_ besar menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Sasuke-_jii_, mau main sama Hachi nggak?" Tanyanya dengan suara cemprengnya penuh harap.

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut. Ia tidak begitu suka anak kecil. '_Main? Aku kan masih harus mengerjakan tugas musim panasku._'

Belum sempat ia menolak permintaan bocah kecil yang masih menahan ujung bajunya, Itachi muncul dari balik dinding dan tersenyum padanya. "Sasuke, temani Hachi main, ya? Aku mau menemani Hana memeriksakan kandungannya." Setelah mengerling sekilas yang dibalas helaan napas oleh Sasuke, Itachi pun berlalu meninggalkan adiknya dengan anak pertamanya.

Sepeninggal Itachi, Sasuke kembali menatap bocah itu dengan memasang tampang berpikir. '_Aduh... Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan anak ini?_' Batin Sasuke. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia memang tidak terbiasa dengan anak kecil. Kan selama ini ia yang menjadi anak bungsu. Ia pun jarang bertemu Itachi dan keluarga kecilnya. Kalau tidak liburan, ia tidak kembali ke Otogakure karena ia bersekolah di Konohagakure yang jaraknya sekitar 30 mil dari Oto.

Menghela napas berat, ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Membiarkan bocah cantik itu mengikutinya masuk. Sasuke bergegas menghampiri tas hitamnya. Mengeluarkan buku dan penanya, membaca sebentar isinya, menghampiri kasurnya dan berbaring tengkurap di sana, membaca sebentar lagi buku yang dibawanya, dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

Hachi yang melihat pamannya seperti itu, ingin ikut naik ke atas kasur. Agak susah baginya karena tubuhnya yang kecil. Ia pun merangkak naik dengan hati-hati ke atas kasur. Setelah mendarat di kasur dengan selamat, ia pun tersenyum riang.

Karena merasa empuk dengan kasurnya, ia pun mulai melompat-lompat kegirangan. Awalnya Sasuke tidak terganggu. Ia membiarkan saja tubuhnya bergetar karena kasurnya menjadi arena _jumping_ keponakannya.

Hal itu terhenti sampai salah satu dari mereka mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aww! Sakit tahu!" teriak Sasuke dan memandang Hachi yang tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"M-maaf, Sasuke-_jii_. Hachi ng-nggak sengaja." Ucap Hachi terbata-bata. Takut melihat wajah pamannya yang seakan ingin memakannya.

Sasuke membuang mukanya. Tidak menanggapi bocah kecil yang tangisannya bisa meledak kapan saja. Pemuda itu kemudian melanjutkan acara tulis menulisnya.

Hachi hanya terdiam. Tidak berani berulah lagi. Ia pun mulai menghela napasnya berkali-kali. Merasa mulai bosan, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mengajak pamannya yang tampan itu mengobrol.

"Sasuke-_jii_, boleh minta pantat?"

_BRUGH_

Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya tengkurap di samping kasur, langsung terjatuh mendengar pertanyaan polos dari bocah yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ugh... Buat apa, Hachi?" Sasuke mengaduh sambil mengusap pelipisnya yang duluan mencium lantai. Terlihat memar merah di tempat yang diusapnya.

Sambil tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke yang mendongakkan kepala menatapnya dari atas lantai, bocah polos itupun menjawab, "Buat dicium."

"NGGAK!" Tolak Sasuke berapi-api. "Siapa yang mengajarimu ngomong kaya gitu, Hachi?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Papa sering bilang gitu sama mama. Dan mama pasti selalu senyum sehabis papa bilang gitu." Ucapnya polos.

Sasuke menepuk dahinya keras. '_Dasar orangtua gila. Ngomong sesuatu yang terlarang seperti itu di depan bocah._'

"Hachi nggak boleh ngomong gitu lagi, ya?" Suruh Sasuke sabar sambil menepuk puncak kepala Hachi. Setelah mendapat anggukan setuju dari bocah itu, ia pun kembali tengkurap di atas kasurnya. Menulis kembali.

Hachi hanya bengong melihat pamannya yang _Out Of Character_ dari biasanya. Ia lalu mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sebelah kepala Sasuke. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke pamannya. Penasaran dengan yang di tulis Sasuke. Ia sedikit-sedikit sudah bisa membaca. Darah jenius Itachi mengalir di tubuhnya, sih...

'L-i li, b-u bu, r-a ra, n... Liburan...' Ejanya dalam hati. Merasa bosan membaca tulisan lain di lembar tugas Sasuke, ia pun menoleh memandang sisi wajah pamannya.

Tak menyerah membuat pamannya tersenyum, ia pun kembali berucap, "Boleh minta pipi Sasuke-_jii _nggak?"

Pipi Sasuke memerah. Ia pun menjatuhkan wajahnya di buku yang ia tulis tadi. "Nggak boleh." Sahut Sasuke singkat. Menjedukkan kepalanya kembali ke buku dengan keras. Rasanya konyol malu karena ucapan polos bocah itu.

Sakura saja udah setahun pacaran dengannya cuma pernah megang tangannya. Nggak pernah cium-cium begitu. Kata _tou-san_, kalau cium cewek sebelum jadi muhrim itu dosa. Sasuke manggut-manggut mengingat perkataan ayahnya. Mengabaikan Hachi yang lagi-lagi bengong menatapnya.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda tampan berambut _emo_ itu sedang duduk di sofa d ruang keluarga. Liburan seperti ini memang membuatnya kurang kerjaan. Tangannya dari tadi memencet tombol-tombol di _remote, _mencari _channel_ mana yang membuatnya tertarik.

Saat _channel_ menyajikan acara lomba balap motor-_moto GP_, ia pun menaruh _remote__-_nya di atas meja dan berkonsentrasi menonton. Pojok kiri atas layar TVnya menunjukkan tulisan _Last Lap_. Artinya tinggal satu putaran lagi untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya.

Motor bernomor 93 sudah memimpin. Tapi hanya berjarak sedikit saja dengan motor di belakangnya yang bernomor 46. Balap itu begitu seru saat dua motor terdepan saling mengejar dan berganti posisi saat belokan tajam. Mengandalkan tekad dan keberanian untuk mengalahkan lawan balapnya. Saat sudah semakin dekat mencapai _finish_, dan dua motor itu masih mengejar gelar juara dengan posisi yang sama-sama sejajar, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas layar TVnya dengan mata difokuskan, sedikit lagi...

_KLIK_

_Channel_ berganti.

"AAAAAARGH...!"

Teriakan frustasi keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut emo itu. Ia menatap kecewa pada layar TV yang sudah berpindah acara. Ia mendelik kesal pada bocah yang seenak jidatnya mengubah siaran.

"Hachi hampir lupa. Sudah jam 12, Sasuke-_jii_.. Ada film _Barbie_ di _channel_ 8." Tunjuknya ke layar TV. Tidak mengindahkan Sasuke yang menggeram kesal padanya.

'_Lupa dengkulmu, bocah! Adakah kandang yang cukup besar untuk mengurung bocah itu?!_' Keluh Sasuke dalam hati sambil matanya liar mencari sebuah kandang yang cukup besar. Tapi saat ia melihat tawa ceria keluar dari bibir mungil bocah itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya. '_Anak manusia... Dia masih anak manusia, Sasuke... Anak Itachi-_nii_..._'

_PUK_

Sasuke menoleh memandang bahunya yang baru saja ditepuk seseorang.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau menggigit bantal sofa?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada khawatir. Pasalnya, puteranya itu tidak pernah bersikap 'tidak biasa' atau 'konyol' seperti itu. Menggigit bantal sambil melotot habis-habisan pada bocah yang tersenyum riang atau bisa disebut cucunya itu.

"Hachi merubah _channel_ TV-nya, _Kaa-san_..." Adu Sasuke. "Padahal tadi masih seru." Ucapnya sedih.

'_Loh? Ini Sasuke atau bukan, sih?_' Batin Mikoto bimbang. Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap 'terlalu' emosional seperti sekarang. Ia kemudian menoleh melihat cucunya yang duduk dengan tenang sambil memandang TV lekat-lekat. '_Hachi? Hebat juga dia._' Mikoto terkekeh kecil. Mengundang tatapan heran dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Hachi masih cuek-bebek.

.

.

* * *

"_Kaa-san_! Aku berangkat dulu. _Ittekimasu_."

"_Baa-chan_... Hachi mau ikut sama Sasuke-_jii_.. Hachi mau ikut belanja.." Rengek Hachi pada Mikoto sambil menarik bagian bawah baju neneknya. Membuat Sasuke mendelik padanya.

_Mau apalagi itu bocah?_ Sungut Sasuke kesal dalam hati.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Mikoto. Mau tak mau Sasuke pun menoleh memandangnya.

"Aku gak mau, _Kaa-san_." Tolak Sasuke.

"Sasuke... Kau harus-"

"Tidak mau, _Kaa-san._" Potong Sasuke cepat. Sepertinya Sasuke mulai kurang ajar.

"Sasuke... Bawa Hachi. Jaga dia baik-baik." Ucap Mikoto dengan senyum yang terlihat seperti orang sakit gigi. Mata Mikoto tidak menyipit seperti biasa saat ia tersenyum. Malahan mendelik kejam pada Sasuke. Membuat putera bungsunya itu meneguk ludah gugup.

"Ah..., _hai_, _Kaa-san_." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada amat sangat tak rela sembari menatap bocah perempuan yang tersenyum lebar padanya sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya. "Ayo, Hachi." Ajak Sasuke setengah hati.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah toko untuk membeli sayuran dan berbagai peralatan yang dipesankan ibunya padanya. Pemuda tampan itu tidak menyadari hilangnya bocah perempuan yang ia bawa dari rumah yang sedaritadi menggenggam tangannya. Mata dan tangannya terlalu fokus mencari pesanan ibunya yang sudah memenuhi setengah keranjang dorong yang dibawanya.

"Pasta gigi..., sudah. Sabun, sudah. Pembalu-eh? _Kaa-san_..." Wajah Sasuke memerah. Ia benar-benar tidak memprotes pesanan ibunya yang satu itu. Lebih tepatnya tidak sempat protes karena lebih memprioritaskan kabur dari hadapan Hachi yang mulai mendekat padanya yang ia lihat dari balik bahu ibunya. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar mengutuk ketololannya. _Bagaimana mengambilnya?_

Ia melarikan _onyx_-nya ke kiri dan kanan, merasa sudah aman dan tidak melihat pengunjung lainnya di sekitar rak yang memajang pembalut berbagai jenis, Sasuke segera mendorong keranjangnya dengan kecepatan cheetah-eh? Tidak, maksudnya dengan sedikit cepat tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan pada pengunjung ataupun penjaga toko. Sepertinya Sasuke lupa kalau wajahnya bisa menarik perhatian tanpa curiga dari yang bayi sampai aki-aki-eh?

Saat sudah sampai di rak pembalut, ia lagi-lagi menoleh ke kiri dan kanan serta atas dan bawah-memastikan bahwa makhluk halus sekalipun tak boleh melihat aibnya yang memegang benda sakral bagi para kaum hawa itu. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah menanggalkan _image cool_-nya karena panik sendiri.

"_Pembalut yang ada sayapnya, ya, Sasuke._" Sasuke membeku mengingat perkataan ibunya. Sayap? _Sayap_? **Sayap**? SAYAP? _Memangnya bisa bikin terbang?!_ Racau Sasuke dalam hati. Ia menggigit tangannya. Benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataan ibunya. Ia kemudian merogoh seluruh saku yang ada di tubuhnya. Dan pemuda itu menepuk dahinya keras. Lagi-lagi kesialan mampir padanya. Ia tidak membawa ponsel untuk sekedar menanyakan pada Sakura bagaimana bentuk pembalut bersayap itu atau sekedar memberitahu petunjuk tentang benda laknat-Sasuke menjulukinya begitu- agar ia tidak terlalu lama menjadi orang konyol yang berdiri mematung di depan rak itu.

Pikir. _Pikir_. **PIKIR**, SASUKE.

Pemuda itu segera melihat benda-benda laknat itu dan menganalisis gambar yang ia lihat di plastik yang membungkus pembalut tanpa membaca tulisan. Orang panik biasanya jarang berpikir panjang-seperti Sasuke saat ini. Ada yang berbentuk kapas putih yang terbentang dengan dua ujung dan ada yang empat ujung. Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa banyak sekali jenis dan kenapa juga ia harus repot-repot memikirkan yang mana yang ada sayapnya, karena Sasuke jelas-jelas tidak melihat satupun benda itu yang memiliki sayap seperti malaikat yang biasa ia lihat di film.

Menyerah untuk lebih konyol dari ini, Sasuke pun meraih salah satu dari banyaknya pembalut sambil menutup mata dan melempar kasar benda itu ke dalam keranjang dorongnya. Ia segera berlalu dari tempat itu dan pergi ke kasir. Untung saja penjaga kasirnya laki-laki. Jadi saat pemuda itu memeriksa dan menghitung belanjaan Sasuke, ia tersenyum maklum saat wajah Sasuke memerah sambil melihat plastik pembungkus pembalut yang sedang ia masukkan ke dalam kantong belanja sekarang.

Setelah membayar, Sasuke pun segera menarik kantong pastik putih besar itu dan berlalu cepat meninggalkan toko. Ia bersenandung riang sepanjang jalan karena terbebas dari kewajiban membeli barang-barang itu. Tapi batinnya mulai terasa gelisah. Beberapa kali ia menengok ke belakang, seperti melupakan sesuatu. _Tapi apa?_

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menepuk dahinya keras. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa? Keponakannya tertinggal di mana dan entah sejak kapan menghilang dari sampingnya. Sasuke segera berlari menyusuri jalanan yang ia lalui dari toko tadi. Matanya bergerak gelisah mencari sosok gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang bermata _onyx_ yang identik dengan kakaknya. _Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa, _Kami-sama. Batin Sasuke.

Saat sudah hampir mendekati toko yang tadi disinggahinya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara yang sudah dikenalnya berteriak dan menangis. Sasuke segera berlari dengan keringat yang mulai membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya. Matanya menyalang khawatir sekaligus marah saat mendengar bocah itu ketakutan. Ia berhenti di ujung lorong saat melihat bocah itu dikelilingi pemuda yang lebih tua darinya dan berusaha membekap dan mengangkat keponakannya. Ia melihat Hachi menangis di pojokan lorong dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinganya, ketakutan terlihat jelas dari atmosfir di sekitarnya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan menggeram berang saat melihat bocah itu ketakutan sampai menangis histeris seperti itu. Segera ia mendekati 2 orang pemuda yang mengerubungi keponakannya. Ia layangkan tonjokan pada rahang dan perut para pemuda itu hingga menimbulkan suara benda _solid_ yang beradu mengerikan.

_BUGH! BAKK! DUAGH!_

Sasuke masih memukuli pemuda-pemuda itu dengan antusias. Satu tinju ia layangkan pada rahang pemuda berambut perak, tapi saat ia berhasil membuat pemuda itu terkapar, tubuh Sasuke terhantam ke tembok saat dirasakannya pipinya ditonjok keras oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh cepat pada pemuda berambut jingga yang menonjoknya tadi dan membalas pukulan pemuda yang memakai banyak _piercing _di wajahnya itu. Tidak memedulikan rasa sakit pada wajahnya yang mulai terlihat memerah dan membiru. Ia masih menghantam kedua pemuda itu dengan membabi-buta. Dan perkelahian tak seimbang pun terjadi. Sasuke malah dikeroyok dua pemuda tadi, tapi ia masih nekat saja melayangkan pukulan ke titik-titik vital di tubuh lawannya.

Orang-orang mulai berdatangan dan melerai perkelahian mereka. Memisahkan mereka dan seorang bocah perempuan yang masih menangis sesenggukan. Tubuh Sasuke dan dua orang pemuda itu masih ditahan masing-masing oleh orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat di tempat itu.

Napas Sasuke terengah-engah, berat mengambil napas. Ia menyeka darah yang keluar dari luka di wajahnya yang membengkak dan bibirnya yang sedikit robek. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. _Dasar keturunan Uchiha!_

Matanya masih memandang tajam dua pemuda yang juga menatap marah padanya. Sasuke mendecih dan memalingkan wajahnya pada Hachi yang sudah mulai tenang dan tidak menangis lagi.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Hachi dan menarik tangannya menjauhi kerumunan orang yang seenaknya menjadikan ajang adu kekuatan itu sebagai drama gratis yang jarang terjadi. Mengingat wajah kedua orang lawannya juga lumayan tampan ditambah dirinya yang super tampan-Sasuke mulai narsis- berkelahi seperti sedang memperebutkan bocah perempuan cantik. Terlihat seperti laki-laki _lolicon-_dan Sasuke menepuk dahinya dengan keras sekali lagi saat ia memikirkan satu kata nista itu_._

"Kau nggak apa-apa, Hachi?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir sambil menepuk puncak kepala bocah berambut hitam panjang yang menatap wajahnya bingung. Hachi mengambil tangan besar pamannya yang berada di kepalanya kemudian menggenggam tangan tersebut.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_jii_ berkelahi?" Tanya Hachi bingung. Iris _onyx_-nya yang besar masih menatap Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ikut bingung. "Kenapa katamu? Mereka sudah membuatmu menangis, Hachi." Gusar Sasuke. Tak habis pikir bocah itu masih bertanya padanya.

"Tapi mereka cuma menawarkan Hachi untuk pulang, tapi Hachi nggak mau dan bersikeras untuk menunggu Sasuke-_jii._"

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke menepuk dahinya lebih keras dari yang sudah-sudah. _Bocah iblis ini benar-benar terlalu berlebihan_. Umpat Sasuke dalam hati sambil menggeram kecil.

"Kenapa kau harus menangis seperti itu, sih, Hachi?" Tanya Sasuke geram. Matanya menyipit kesal, tidak mau memandang bocah perempuan di sampingnya. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hachi dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Sasuke-_jii_ nggak kenal sama dua paman tadi? Mereka itu sahabatnya _tou-san,_ lho, Sasuke-_jii_. Yang rambut perak tadi namanya Hidan-_jii_, dan yang berambut jingga tadi Yahiko-_jii_." Jelas Hachi. Ia masih menatap pamannya yang enggan menatap balik dirinya. Hachi menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan, "Mereka baik sama Hachi, kok. Tapi tadi mereka memaksa Hachi pulang. Mereka takut meninggalkan Hachi sendiri di situ. Hachi cuma bilang pengen nunggu Sasuke-_jii_ di sini. Mungkin mereka nggak kenal sama Sasuke-_jii._ Mereka kira Sasuke_-jii_ penjahat." Ucapnya polos dan meraih pergelangan Sasuke dan membuat tangan pamannya itu keluar dari sakunya. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan besar pamannya itu kembali.

Pemuda tampan berambut emo hitam itu menghela napas keras. Keponakannya itu benar-benar membuatnya khawatir setengah hidup. "Jangan cengeng kayak gitu lagi, Hachi." Nasihatnya dengan nada lemah. Ia masih menyeka darah yang keluar dari sela bibirnya.

"Sasuke-_jii_ nggak apa-apa? Maafin Hachi, ya, Sasuke-_jii_?" Pinta Hachi polos sambil mengeratkan genggamannya dan menariknya hingga Sasuke berhenti dan berjongkok di hadapan Hachi.

Sasuke melempar senyum hangat pada Hachi yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Ia menepuk puncak kepala keponakannya itu dengan tangan kirinya. "Aku nggak apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja itu sudah bagus."

Hachi mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipi Sasuke yang memar dan bibirnya yang berdarah dengan perlahan. "Apa ini sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Tentu saja ia berbohong. Rasanya wajahnya seperti dihujani batu berapi.

"Sasuke-_jii _khawatir sama Hachi, berarti Sasuke-_jii _sayang sama Hachi, ya?" Tanyanya polos dengan wajah berseri. Ia menatap dalam pada sepasang _onyx_ di depannya, mencari tahu kebenaran di balik _onyx _yang biasa terlihat dingin itu.

Rona merah mulai menjalar di wajah Sasuke saat mendengar bocah polos di hadapannya itu berucap. Ia tak habis pikir. _Siapa yang mengajarinya bicara seperti itu? Pasti Itachi-_nii. Batin Sasuke. "Terserah Hachi mau nganggap hal itu bagaimana. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sasuke sambil bersiap untuk berjalan pulang kembali.

Hachi hanya tersenyum riang sepanjang jalan dan mengayunkan jarinya dengan semangat ke depan dan belakang-tangan yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan otomatis membuat tangan Sasuke juga ikut terayun- sambil bersenandung riang.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan tangannya yang juga ikut terayun. Diam-diam ia tersenyum kecil. Rasanya ia benar-benar menyayangi bocah ceria itu. Tentu saja rasa sayang sebagai seorang paman kepada keponakannya.

.

.

* * *

"Lho? Mereka sudah pulang, ya?" Tanya pria berambut hitam panjang dikuncir pada wanita paruh baya yang sedang memasak di depannya. Ia bisa mendengar suara puterinya yang menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya.

"_Kaa-san_ rasa juga begitu. Coba kau sambut mereka, Itachi." Suruh Mikoto pada Itachi yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Bersiap ke pintu depan untuk menyambut adik dan puterinya.

"_Hai, Kaa-san._" Setuju Itachi dan ia pun berlalu pergi.

.

"Jagoan _tou-san_ udah pulang, -e? Sasuke? Wajahmu kenapa?" Tanya Itachi khawatir sambil meraba wajah adiknya yang babak belur.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Itachi-_nii_. Hanya keserempet kucing gila." Bohong Sasuke. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil menurunkan tangan kakaknya dari wajahnya.

"Berarti kucingnya hebat dong. Seharusnya luka cakaran, tapi malah memar bekas tonjokan. Hebat..." Ucap Itachi sambil manggut-manggut. Membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Tentu saja Itachi bercanda. Ia tahu Sasuke bohong dengan alasan anak ingusan seperti itu.

Sasuke menggeram kesal dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Meninggalkan Itachi dan Hachi yang terlihat bengong memandangi punggungnya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara ibunya yang sarat akan kekhawatiran dan mengomentari wajah Sasuke. Dan sahutan Sasuke yang terdengar malas membuat ibunya panik berlari mencari kotak P3K meski Sasuke sudah berteriak tidak perlu pada ibunya.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada puterinya yang terlihat sehat wal afiat tanpa kurang sejumput rambutpun, begitu-begitu Itachi adalah ayah yang perhatian.

"Jadi, pamanmu kenapa, Hachi?" Tanya Itachi lembut pada anak pertamanya.

"Tadi Sasuke-_jii _kelai sama Yahiko-_jii _dan Hidan_-jii_. Sasuke-_jii _mengira sahabat _tou-san_ itu orang jahat yang ingin menga-apakan Hachi, _Tou-san_." Jelas Hachi. Itachi tampaknya sedikit mengerti dengan penjelasan puterinya.

"Jadi Sasuke main tonjok Yahiko dan Hidan dulu tanpa bertanya kenapa Hachi menangis?" Tanya Itachi sambil terkekeh geli mengingat sifat temperamen yang dimiliki adiknya.

"Begitulah, Tou-san. Tapi, sekarang Hachi jadi tahu kalau...," Hachi menarik napasnya dalam kemudian melanjutkan dengan suara tinggi karena terlalu semangat. "Sasuke-_jii_ memang sayang banget sama Hachi!" Beritahu bocah polos itu yang menggemparkan seluruh penghuni rumah.

"HACHI..., DIAM!" Teriak Sasuke dari dapur. Tidak menghiraukan kuah dari mulutnya yang menghujani wajah ibunya yang tepat di hadapannya karena sedang mengobati memar lukanya.

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan tawa geli dan ledekan dari Itachi Uchiha.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**ABC(Area Bacotan Cesa) : **Maaf kalo humornya nggak banget#ojigi dalem-dalem#

Cuma fic pelepas stres karena jadwal kuliahku yang kembali padat besok D'X

Sasukenya OOC banget XD ahaha..*plakk*

Padahal belum tamatin fic Let Me In. Tapi nekat publish fic baru. Gomeeeen*dibakar*

Sasuke di sini sifatnya agak mirip diriku yang sering berantem ato sewot gak jelas sama keponakan. Jadinya aku pengen buat Sasuke ngerasain penderitaanku. Huahaha XD #bletakk#

Beberapa adegan di atas berdasarkan kejadian nyata XD jadi ketawa-ketawa sendiri waktu ngingatnya XD

Aku juga udah dari dulu pengen buat genre family sama humor. Jadinya hasilnya seperti ini. Maaf kalau jelek DX

Tidak menerima flame, SERIUS ==

Tapi komentar, saran, dan pendapat akan aku terima dengan senang hati :D

Jadi, review dong :D


End file.
